The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Trifolium plant, botanically known as Trifolium repens, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TRIFPOT002’.
The new Trifolium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malling, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Trifolium plants with attractive foliage and inflorescences and resistance to Trifolium fungus (Cymadothea trifolii).
The new Trifolium plant originated from a cross-pollination in July, 2013 in Malling, Denmark of a proprietary selection of Trifolium repens identified as code number 12-074-023, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Trifolium repens identified as code designation 11-002-010, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Trifolium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malling, Denmark in March, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Trifolium plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malling, Denmark since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Trifolium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.